


Первая глава

by White_Kou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Переезжая в новую квартиру, Сакурай даже не догадывался, какой сюрприз приготовила для него судьба.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первая глава

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на мини-отпв.  
> Бета: Мина Мюррей

— Большое спасибо, — Рё поклонился и отдал планшет со своей подписью.

Бригадир грузчиков, которые помогали с переездом, проверил бумаги, поздравил с новосельем и ушел, оставив Рё в пустой квартире. Его собственной. Огромной квартире, в которой можно даже обустроить полноценную студию для ассистентов.

Он провел ладонью по новеньким, идеально отполированным столам, окинул взглядом пустующие стеллажи, которые вскоре заполнятся томиками манги и пособиями с различными советами по рисованию. Это было прекрасно. Рё никогда не чувствовал себя настолько счастливым. Он вытащил телефон, набирая номер редактора, но вовремя остановил себя. Нет, лучше поблагодарить Ано-сана как полагается — выразить свою признательность, подкрепляя её не только словами, но и чем-то более существенным.

Рё присел на край дивана — большущего, в предыдущей квартире такой бы даже не поместился, — и прикусил губу. Шесть лет назад, начиная рисовать мангу, он даже не предполагал, что сможет за собственные деньги позволить себе такое роскошное жилье. Теперь не нужно сворачивать футон на день: в спальне стоит здоровенная двухспальная кровать.

Нужно обязательно пригласить родителей в гости. Мама будет рада, а отец... Главное, спрятать всю мангу к его приходу. Рё рассмеялся и потер лицо ладонями.

Первым делом он привел в порядок спальню: прибрался, развесил одежду в шкафу, постелил белье на кровать. Надо же, в комнате всё равно оставалось много места; можно было ходить, не боясь удариться коленом или локтем. Когда он принялся за коробки с инструментами для ассистентов, на улице стемнело, а желудок заурчал, требуя пропущенный обед и положенный ужин. Рё печально вздохнул, глядя на пустые полки холодильника — он так замотался, что успел только кое-как позавтракать на старой квартире, а потом оставалось отдать хозяину ключи и съехать, прихватив сумку с новыми набросками.

Он накинул на плечи ветровку и вышел, отыскав в интернете адрес ближайшей закусочной. Спускаться на первый этаж в лифте было непривычно. Раньше он жил в двухэтажном доме. Тонкие стены, тесная комната, в которой едва помещалось два стола — Рё не мог поверить, что всё это осталось в прошлом.

«Чтобы продолжать в том же духе, вам понадобится жильё поприличнее. У меня есть знакомые в риэлтерской компании. Они с радостью помогут подобрать вам квартиру, сенсей», — месяц назад сказал Ано-сан, и Рё нечем было ему возразить. Целых три стола для ассистентов — это значило, что он сможет начать давно одобренную серию про баскетболистов и продолжить работу над порно-фентези, тиражи которой разлетались с прилавков со скоростью звука.

В раменной Рё обдумывал новые сюжетные повороты. И хотя среди коллег бытовало мнение, что в манге такого жанра сюжет — не главное, редактор всегда поддерживал его решения. В конце концов, именно серьёзный подход к проработке характеров и ситуаций принесли ему успех.

После ужина он прикупил в комбини лапшу быстрого приготовления и пару сетов суши — вся эта связанная с переездом суета пробуждала немалый аппетит. Засыпать на новом месте было необычно: ночные огни расплывались на потолке светлыми кляксами, а стеклопакеты заглушали уличный шум. Больше не будет ругающихся по вечерам соседей, не придется засыпать под аккомпанемент чужих рыданий или же бурных примирений — звукоизоляция в доме была отличной.

«Не пентхауз, но близко к тому», — улыбнулся Рё своим мыслям и, перевернувшись на другой бок, уснул.

Он закончил раскладывать свои вещи только к вечеру следующего дня — не то чтобы их было так много, просто нашлась папка со школьными набросками, и Рё провел пару часов, сидя на полу и рассматривая их. Одноклассницы, сокомандники, даже портреты учителей попадались.

Поступив в Тоо, он с удовольствием делал зарисовки всех пришкольных построек, теплиц, где кружок садоводов выращивал овощи, небольшого озера, в которое так было приятно опустить (пока никто не видел) натруженные на тренировках ноги, сакур, которые цвели у самого входа на территорию академии.

Он тепло улыбнулся, найдя набросок Аомине, который удалось сделать, пока тот дремал на крыше. Конечно же, Рё поймали — от внимания Аомине редко что ускользало, хотя он часто делал вид, что многого не замечает.

«Молодец, Рё. Ты отлично рисуешь».

И он начал готовить бенто и для Аомине тоже. Какое-то время увлечение рисованием было их секретом... Пока не узнал Имаеши. Рё ожидал завуалированных насмешек, но услышал слова поддержки.

«Тебе нужно больше практиковаться в рисовании людей».

И Рё практиковался. Отрабатывал тренировку, а потом просил Аомине или Вакамацу сыграть, а сам делал делал снимки. Положение стопы, ладони, то, как вздуваются мышцы — ничто не должно было ускользнуть от внимания. К третьему году он успел нарисовать портреты всем одноклассницам. Приукрашивал, конечно, их внешность, но с девушками иначе нельзя.

Рё рассматривал небрежно набросанные линии, из которых складывалось радостное лицо Момои-сан, и сам не смог удержаться от улыбки. Он осторожно провел пальцем по фактурным, четко выступающим линиям мышц замерших напротив друг-друга игроков. Лица не были нарисованы, но Рё и так помнил, кто был здесь изображен — Аомине и Вакамацу, которые так и не нашли общий язык к выпуску. Пантера и саблезубый тигр. «Надо бы нарисовать морды диких кошек над ними», — подумал Рё и довольно хмыкнул. Он вспомнил о толстой папке, которую не успел прихватить с собой, когда уходил из дома. Встрепенулся, осознав, что за последние шесть лет ни разу не навестил родителей. Как ушел после ссоры с отцом, хлопнув дверью и пообещав выжить на собственные деньги, так и не вернулся. Хотя давно помирился и частенько с ним созванивался.

С завтрашнего дня начиналась Золотая неделя — самое время, чтобы навестить родителей. Ано-сан одобрил время переезда и даже дал три отгула, чтобы Рё успел обустроиться на новом месте и как следует отдохнуть перед началом работы над новой серией.

«Надо бы подыскать новых ассистентов», — подумал он, разогревая для себя ужин из комбини. Он уже знал, какие фоны хотел бы видеть — ничего сложного, но лучше всего было бы нанять человека, который имел дело со спортивной мангой. Рисовку можно было сделать более резкой — читательницам поначалу будет непривычно видеть такой, более мужской подход, но Рё знал, что это поможет им глубже прочувствовать азарт баскетбола.

Он вдруг понял, что с тех пор, как занялся мангой, ни разу не держал в руках баскетбольный мяч. Был слишком занят, берег свои испачканные чернилами ладони и стертые до мозолей пальцы. Оставил мяч дома и так не забрал его. Как и множество других вещей.

Рё замер и, кивнув самому себе, потянулся к телефону.

— Мама, извини, что так поздно. Вы с отцом не будете против, если я завтра приеду?

 

— Сенсей играет в баскетбол? — удивился Ано-сан, когда пришел поздравить с новосельем.

Потрепанный мяч стоял на нижней полке стеллажа с мангой — как напоминание о минувших днях. Рё провел замечательные выходные у родителей и забрал кое-какие вещи. Не слишком необходимые, но с ними было связано много приятных воспоминаний. В новой квартире вполне хватало места для таких вот якорей из прошлого, так почему бы не держать их поближе?

— Играл когда-то.

— Поклонники споконов будут в шоке, — усмехнулся Ано-сан.

Он, разумеется, шутил. Когда Рё показал готовый сингл на тридцать восемь страниц, Ано-сан с полной уверенностью заявил, что редакционный отдел захочет сделать из этого серию. В последнее время рейтинги спортивной манги резко подскочили среди женской аудитории. Харизматичные персонажи, спортивный азарт, соперничество — читательницам нравилось смотреть за противостоянием игроков на площадке. 

Сюжет новой манги на первый взгляд казался незамысловатым: главный герой восхищается семпаем из своей команды и делает все возможное, чтобы тот его заметил. Подростковые страдания, немного драмы, выяснения отношений, а после — внезапно вспыхнувшая страсть к асу из команды соперников. И горячие порно-сцены, конечно же, хотя Рё собирался помучить своих читательниц полунамеками и длинной романтической завязкой. Девушкам нравится такое — в его сингле персонажи даже не поцеловались, но Рё заметил, как покраснела взволнованная Хошино-сан — его ассистентка — когда просматривала черновик.

— Зато читательницы наверняка будут рады новому шедевру от своей любимой Сакуры-чан.

Рё улыбнулся и кивнул, благодаря за комплимент. Он рисовал мангу под женским псевдонимом — удобно, когда работаешь в такой сфере. Жаль только, что из-за этого нельзя было устроить встречу с поклонницами. Загадочная Ито Сакура ни разу не появлялась на публике, хотя и вела блог, где общалась со своими фанатами. А с другой стороны Рё был рад — он бы сквозь землю провалился от смущения, если бы оказался под сотнями взглядов восторженных женщин различных возрастов. Женский псевдоним был отличной страховкой против ещё одной неприятности — признаний в любви и предложений жениться. Рё с лихвой хватило пары случаев с бывшими ассистентками, которые не стеснялись подчеркнуть, какой сенсей талантливый, аккуратный и — о чудо! — умеет прекрасно готовить.

— Сакурай-сэнсей, я нашел для вас человека, который до этого работал со спортивной мангой. — Ано-сан протянул визитку. — Свяжитесь с ним, после того, как мы утвердим черновик второй главы. Шинохара-сан — настоящий профессионал, когда дело касается зданий и спортивных площадок, которые он вообще рисует без референсов.

— Извините за беспокойство и большое спасибо, — поблагодарил Рё.

Ано-сан задержался до восьми вечера, с удовольствием поужинав вместе с ним. В девять Рё разложил собственноручно испеченные кексы по подарочным пакетам и на мгновение замялся — он собирался пройтись по соседям на этаже, чтобы традиционно вручить приветственные подарки, но немного смущался. В таком роскошном доме наверняка жили люди небедные, достаточно ли будет бутылки сливового саке и кексов?

Рё глянул на часы: еще немного, и он нарушит все приличия. Нехорошо тревожить людей после десяти вечера. Прихватив пакеты, он вышел на площадку, но снова заколебался. Время от времени в нём просыпалась совершенно детская нерешительность — совсем как в школе, из-за чего он начинал извиняться, тушеваться, путаться в словах и безостановочно кланяться.

Он сделал пару глубоких вдохов и сжал зубы. Самая дальняя дверь показалась ему не такой страшной. Рё подошел, решительно нажал кнопку домофона и начал про себя считать — если через полминуты никто не откроет, придется печь новые кексы и заходить завтра.

— Иду, — раздалось из динамика спустя десять секунд.

Щелкнул замок. Рё вздрогнул, когда понял, что придется задирать голову — его сосед из дальней квартиры был необычайно высок.

— Добрый ве... — Слова застряли в горле. На Рё смотрели глаза из прошлого.

— Сакурай? — Вакамацу потер глаза и неверяще уставился. — Это ты, что ли?

 

Вакамацу очень обрадовался, узнав, что Рё поселился по соседству. Пригласил зайти, выпить за встречу. Рё было неловко: воспоминания о школе накрыли с головой, оставляя терпкий привкус ностальгии. Он откланялся, пообещав, что они как-нибудь обязательно встретятся и поговорят за бокалом пива, после чего позорно сбежал, ссылаясь на срочные дела.

Золотая неделя подходила к концу, и Рё надеялся, что Вакамацу забудет о нём в рабочей суете. Но тот оказался настойчив:

— Отпразднуем твое новоселье, — с порога заявил он и тряхнул упаковкой с банками пива.

Ре загородил собой проход:

— Вакамацу-сан, я... У меня еще толком не прибрано, везде коробки, простите. Не хочу, чтобы вы...

— Да что я, бардака не видел, что ли? — Вакамацу попытался пройти, но Рё преградил ему путь.

— Давайте лучше у вас, — нашелся он.

Вакамацу поколебался немного и кивнул. Квартира у него была обставлена по минимуму; судя по всему, он не проводил много времени дома. Из кладовки выглядывал велосипед, а в стерильно чистой кухне не пахло ничем съестным. Они разместились на кожаном диване за журнальным столиком из красного стекла.

— Работаю архитектором, — сообщил Вакамацу.

— Извините, — Рё спохватился и выдавил из себя улыбку. На самом деле он не имел представления, о чём можно было поговорить с Вакамацу. Вспомнить школьные деньки, обсудить матчи? В баскетбол Рё давно не играл, а вспоминать прошлое не хотел. Впрочем, Вакамацу сам завел разговор о работе, рассказывая, как пошел по стопам отца: отучился на архитектора и получил место в строительной компании.

— Учеба и подработка быстро разбили мои мечты стать профессиональным баскетболистом. Да и зачем? В НБА меня не возьмут, а терпеть Аомине еще и в Национальной сборной я бы врагу не пожелал. — Он рассмеялся, хотя Рё отчетливо уловил в его голосе слабые нотки зависти. — А ты? Занимаешься аптечным бизнесом? У твоей семьи вроде были аптеки, да?

Рё стало неуютно: у него не было никакого желания рассказывать о скандале с отцом и своём уходе из дома, но сменить тему уже бы не получилось.

— Нет. Я... Разочаровал своих родителей. Бросил университет на первом курсе и... — Он замялся, сжав пальцы на успевшей нагреться банке.

— Ну и молодец. — Вакамацу похлопал его по плечу. — Отхватил себе крутую квартирку, не о чем жалеть.

— Я и не жалею, — удивился Рё.

— Да? А выглядел так, как будто сейчас расплачешься. — Вакамацу сделал глоток и отвел взгляд.

Рё обиженно поджал губы и замолчал.

— Да ладно, я же пошутил. Хотел немного посмеяться над своим кохаем. — Вакамацу взял следующую банку. — И чем ты сейчас занимаешься?

— Рисую мангу. — Рё с любопытством взглянул на Вакамацу. Удивительно, как тот не поперхнулся.

— И мангаки столько зарабатывают?

— Если тиражи хорошие.

— М-м-м, ты, наверное, рисуешь в «Джамп» или вроде того? Всякие сёнены, где у чуваков смешные прически и здоровенные пушки?

Ох, если бы Вакамацу знал... Впрочем, лучше бы ему оставаться в неведении.

— Вроде того.

Вакамацу кивнул и поднял тост:

— За прибыльную работу!

Они просидели до полуночи. Вакамацу пил, рассказывая о буднях архитекторов, а Рё цедил одну банку, уклончиво отвечая на вопросы. Под конец Вакамацу задремал прямо на диване, так что пришлось его разбудить и откланяться, поблагодарив за приглашение.

В следующий раз они пересеклись в лифте: Рё возвращался из круглосуточного комбини с огромным пакетом полуфабрикатов, сожалея о том, что из-за работы у него совершенно не оставалось сил на готовку. Рисовать одновременно две серии было сложно, но оно того стоило. На адрес редакции уже стали приходить письма благодарных читательниц, а в блоге шло активное обсуждение, чем же Ито-сенсей удивит в следующей главе.

Он услышал окрик и придержал дверь лифта, а потом отступил в сторону — Вакамацу был с велосипедом.

— Раньше ездил на нём на работу. Как раз успевал принять душ в офисе. А теперь мотаюсь по заказчикам, пришлось пересесть за руль. Так и пивной живот отрастить недолго.

Рё улыбнулся и кивнул. Он не совсем понимал, зачем Вакамацу всё это рассказывает. Вернее, он не хотел ничего знать. Не хотел сближаться. Все его бывшие сокомандники были такими: Имаеши словно просачивался сквозь кожу при первой же встрече, Аомине как будто обволакивал своей аурой со всех сторон, Суса чем-то походил на воздух — находился одновременно повсюду, хотя и ни во что не вмешивался, а Вакамацу пробивал своей харизмой, как копьем, — насквозь.

— Слушай, Сакурай, давай в субботу сыграем в баскет? Давно мяч не гонял, было бы неплохо размяться.

Рё встрепенулся, вынырнув из мыслей.

— Простите, Вакамацу-сан. Я... Мне нельзя. Если травмирую руку... — Он показал свою ладонь в чернилах.

— Мне тоже нельзя травмировать руки. Я же архитектор, забыл? — Вакамацу пропустил его, когда лифт приехал на их этаж, и лихо закинул велосипед на плечо. — Тебе полезно будет побегать, совсем заржавеешь, сидя над своей мангой.

Рё невольно фыркнул, уловив в его голосе лёгкое пренебрежение.

— Так что до субботы. Зайду в восемь, — сказал Вакамацу и направился к своей двери, звеня ключами.

 

Он пришел ровно в одну минуту девятого, как и обещал. Рё, который ненавидел, когда решали за него, планировал уйти из дома и спокойно прогуляться в одиночестве, но засиделся над редакторскими правками и не заметил, как пролетело время.

— Привет, — осклабился Вакамацу. — Надевай кроссовки и погнали. — Он прижимал мяч к боку, а в другой руке держал огромные перчатки, такие обычно носили голкиперы на футболе. — А чтобы сенсей не поранил свои драгоценные руки, я купил защиту.

Играть в таких, конечно же, было нереально. Пару раз глупо промазав мимо кольца, Рё сорвал их и зло отбросил в сторону. Вакамацу одобрительно заржал.

Они гоняли мяч, забыв про время. Рё забивал трехочковые, Вакамацу пытался заблокировать, а потом они менялись — Рё стоял в защите, а Вакамацу атаковал. Поначалу тело плохо слушалось: хрустели позвонки в шее, ныла спина. Рё сделал пару разминочных упражнений и довольно выдохнул, чувствуя, как ровнее забилось сердце, а дыхание стало глубже. Он как будто вернулся в прошлое, в котором мог играть на заднем дворе допоздна, тренируя броски и уводя мяч от воображаемого соперника. Только соперник на этот раз был настоящим и это... Это было здорово!

Прощаясь, Вакамацу взял с него обещание сыграть через неделю. Рё согласился, а когда включил в пустой квартире свет, поймал себя на том, что улыбается. Он безумно устал, мышцы ныли той приятной тянущей болью, которую он успел подзабыть.

Стоя под душем, Рё растирал ноги и поясницу, довольно постанывая. Рука скользнула в пах, пальцы обхватили полуэрегированный член. Рё коротко всхлипнул и сжал его в кулаке. Горячие капли ласкали затылок, посылая по телу приятную дрожь. Рё прикусил губу и застонал. Он задвигал рукой, представляя широкие плечи, вздувающиеся мышцы на руках, запах пота, смешанный с дезодорантом. Силу. Скорость, от которой кружилась голова.

Кончив, он со вздохом прислонился лбом к запотевшему кафелю. Водный поток отчаянно бил по спине и ягодицам.

Чувствовать возбуждение после физической нагрузки — нормально, убеждал себя Рё. И изо всех сил старался гнать мысли, которые настойчиво лезли в голову.

 

До субботы Вакамацу не продержался. Явился в среду вечером, когда кипела работа над чистовиком очередной главы. Пришлось извиниться и закрыть дверь перед его носом. Однако он не отстал: пришел спустя полчаса с тяжелым пакетом, посоветовал не перенапрягаться и ушел.

Рё на пару минут завис, удивленно рассматривая неожиданный подарок — два сета суши, несколько бутылок покари и молочные шоколадки. Когда он зашёл в гостиную, которая теперь служила студией, ассистентки уставились на него любопытными взглядами.

Рё открыл рот, собираясь объяснить, что приходил его сосед, но вовремя сообразил, что дольше будет объяснять, кто такой Вакамацу и с чего вдруг тот проявляет такую заботу.

— Давайте сделаем небольшой перерыв и поужинаем, — предложил Рё, кивнув в сторону кухни.

Насчет заботы он и сам хотел бы разобраться. В школе Вакамацу в основном орал или ворчал, недовольный выходками Аомине, а за напитками и прочим всегда посылал кого-то из второго состава. Рё не мог назвать его заботливым капитаном, хорошим — да, но не заботливым. Да и внимательностью он не отличался. Откровенно говоря, они не пересекались нигде, кроме площадки, а тут...

Закончив с новой главой фентези, Рё смог позволить себе день отдыха. Завтра, в субботу, придёт ассистент, которого подыскал Ано-сан, а пока можно было прибраться в квартире и посидеть на своей страничке, общаясь с фанатами.

Комментарий одной из пользовательниц заставил задуматься: «В манге интересно наблюдать за тем, как развиваются романтические чувства. Я искренне сопереживаю героям, которые, собравшись с духом, признаются объекту своей симпатии в любви. Сама я трусиха и никогда не осмелилась бы сказать о своих чувствах парню, который мне нравится. Аки у Сакуры-сенсей получился совсем таким, как я. Иногда лучше страдать от неопределенности, чем получить прямой отказ».

Рё не любил неопределенность. Быстро глянув на часы, он решил, что еще успевает к приходу Вакамацу. Они договаривались на завтра, но кто сказал, что Рё не может заявиться в гости без приглашения? Наспех замесив тесто, он нарезал начинку для пиццы. Всё было готово к половине десятого. Глядя на запеченные кольца томатов, Рё вдруг растерял всю свою решительность: Вакамацу просто хотел его поддержать, когда горели сроки, а он навыдумывал себе невесть что.

— Ну не выбрасывать же теперь, — проворчал Рё и отщипнул кусочек.

Вакамацу открыл не сразу. Долго шебуршал возле двери, а когда показался, стало ясно, что сроки на этой неделе горели не только у Рё.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько ты вовремя, Сакурай, — измученно протянул он, и желудок вторил ему громким урчанием.

За пиццей Вакамацу рассказал, что компания отца получила срочный заказ на дизайн детской площадки для крупной благотворительной компании, а младший секретарь умудрился перепутать даты. В результате корпели всем отделом, чтобы днем можно было представить готовый макет и презентацию.

— Отец предлагал всем пойти и выпить, отпраздновать окончание тяжелой недели, но народ так выдохся, что... — Он замолчал, грустно уставившись на банку пива. — Мы же завтра играем в баскет?

— Да, после восьми, Вакамацу-сан.

Тот кивнул и положил голову на стол. И тут же уснул, засопев. Рё долго не мог пошевелиться, глядя на его умиротворённое лицо с глубокими тенями под веками, а потом встрепенулся, поймав себя на том, что уже несколько минут пялится на блестящие после соуса губы.

Он дожевал свой кусок и убрал остатки пиццы в холодильник. В спальне нашёл одеяло, укрыл им спящего Вакамацу и вышел, негромко притворив за собой входную дверь.

С этим нужно было что-то делать. И чем быстрее — тем лучше.

 

В субботу вечером Рё убедился, что больше не выдержит такого «дружеского» общения. Вакамацу пытался заблокировать броски, а в голову Рё лезли непрошеные воспоминания: третий год старшей школы, первая влюбленность, одногодка, который заметил его взгляд и улыбнулся, склонив голову набок. Шизуо учился в параллельном классе, посещал клуб кендо, учился плохо и осветлял кончики волос. Был выше на полголовы, но это совершенно не мешало им целоваться, жадно шаря руками под одеждой друг друга. Они переспали буквально перед самым окончанием школы, а на выпускном Рё, который даже подыскал квартиру для них двоих, услышал небрежное «было прикольно, но я больше по девочкам».

Оглядываясь на прошлое, он понимал: ему нравился определенный типаж, и Вакамацу, который сейчас вытирал пот, задирая футболку и оголяя плоский, накачанный живот, попадал под него как нельзя лучше.

— Что-то ты сегодня не в форме. Ни разу не попал.

— Простите. Давайте я перейду в защиту.

Вакамацу замер и зло ударил мячом о площадку:

— Слушай, Сакурай. Мы больше не в школе. Прекращай рассыпаться своими «вы» и «сан», а?

— Прости. Привычка.

— Вторая натура, ага, — рассмеялся Вакамацу. — Помню, в школе тебя было не заткнуть, когда ты начинал извиняться.

Хорошо, что было уже темно — к щекам вдруг прилил жар.

— Зато как ты доставал этим наших соперников на площадке. — Вакамацу мечтательно крутанул мяч на пальце. — Ладно, давай в защиту. Если забью хотя бы три раза, с тебя ужин.

С защитой у Рё получилось немного лучше. Сконцентрировавшись, он легко блокировал дальние броски, а вот забрать мяч во время дрибблинга не получалось. Вакамацу сделал два успешных прохода и получил два очка. Рё поменял стойку и настроился — он не собирался так просто сдаваться. Вакамацу, который явно нацелился на ужин, попытался обмануть кроссовером. Рё сумел среагировать и выбил мяч, но оступился и упал на площадку, затормозив об асфальт ладонями.

— Ничего страшного, — пробормотал он, когда Вакамацу бросился на помощь.

— Черт возьми! — процедил тот сквозь зубы. — Прости, увлекся. Черт! Ты кожу стёр!

— Да просто поцарапал. — Рё подвигал пальцами — нет ли вывихов.

— Зараза! — Вакамацу схватил его за кисти рук и придвинулся, чтобы рассмотреть поближе.

В горле пересохло, и Рё тяжело сглотнул.

— Пошли, обработаем. — Вакамацу помог подняться и сбегал за мячом. — У тебя аптечка хоть есть? А то у меня только аспирин и таблетки от похмелья.

Рё кивнул. Он вдруг остановился, испуганно посмотрев на Вакамацу. На рабочем столе оставались наброски последней порно-сцены, а полки стеллажа в гостиной были заставлены совсем не выпусками «Джампа» и уж точно не томиками сёнен-манги.

А может, оно и к лучшему? Рё не хотел себе признаваться, но последнюю неделю он жил в ожидании субботнего вечера. Новая квартира — слишком много суеты. Баскетбол — жизнь, которая отравляла мозг ощущением легкости и стирала понятия о времени. Вакамацу — надежда провести выходной не в компании кистей, набросков и чернил, а с живым человеком. Человеком, который ворвался в жизнь Рё из прошлого и за какие-то пару недель всё перевернул.

Нельзя быть таким серьезным. Не нужно видеть намеки в обычной вежливости. Невозможно лгать все время. В конце концов, Рё ничего не потеряет, если Вакамацу вдруг станет его избегать. Они всего лишь соседи по одной площадке, чужие люди, ничем друг другу не обязанные.

— Что-то случилось?

— Нет, — усмехнулся Рё. — Идём.

Дома Вакамацу помог ему разуться, хотя можно было обойтись и без этого.

— М-м, твоя квартира пахнет школьными бенто, которые ты готовил.

— Спасибо. Проходи пока в гостиную, я возьму аптечку в ванной.

Когда Рё вернулся, Вакамацу рассматривал томики манги на полках:

— Моя младшая сестра такое читает.

— Да, девушки любят этот жанр.

Вакамацу опустился рядом, открыл аптечку, достал перекись. Он обрабатывал царапины в полной тишине, хотя по заострившимся чертам его лица и так все было ясно.

Рё закрыл аптечку и отнес ее на место.

— А ты не говорил, что рисуешь... порнуху, — крикнул из гостиной Вакамацу. Рё обнаружил его возле своего стола.

— Ты хотел сказать, яой? — Он внутренне напрягся. Ничего страшного, он уже проходил через это. Когда отец нашел страницы его первой манги, орал так, что, казалось, начнется землетрясение. Но ничего страшного не произошло — Рё ушел из дома и постепенно встал на ноги. Схватился за свое будущее обеими руками и не отпускал. И ему не за что было краснеть или прятать глаза.

— Ну... да. Порнуху эту гейскую моя сестренка читает. — Вакамацу перебирал наброски, хмурясь все больше. — Как-то даже с матерью поругалась, та потребовала, чтобы они... Это что, драконий член?

— Он самый, — кивнул Рё и подошел ближе.

Вакамацу шумно выдохнул:

— Слушай, я всегда думал, что такую мангу только сорокалетние тётки рисуют.

— Я печатаюсь под псевдонимом.

— А, ну да. — Вакамацу обвел взглядом гостиную, еще раз глянул на набросок с драконом, густо покраснел и, наконец, посмотрел на Рё. — Ты поэтому с отцом разругался? Из-за того, что хотел рисовать... такую мангу?

Рё вдруг стало смешно. Всего мгновение назад он убеждал себя, что не будет смущаться и стыдиться того, чем занимается. Конечно, работать в жанре яой нетипично для мужчины, да и кричать об этом посреди улицы не стоит, но ему не было стыдно. Ни на долю секунды.

— Не только, — ответил он, не отводя взгляд. — Мой отец узнал, что я гей.

 

После того вечера Рё почувствовал себя лучше. Неопределенность исчезла, все точки над «i» были расставлены. Он не нуждался в людях, которые не принимали его увлечений и ориентацию. Именно так Рё старался думать.

На самом деле ему было немного обидно. Нет, Вакамацу не шарахнулся от него в сторону и никак не оскорбил, но его вид говорил сам за себя. Перед глазами всплывал сконфуженный взгляд, нервная поза. Вакамацу будто не знал, куда себя деть; смог выдавить только «понятно», пожелал спокойной ночи и ушел.

Теперь не будет ни Вакамацу, ни баскетбола, а вымытые кроссовки так и останутся стоять в прихожей, после чего переедут в ящик для обуви, забытые и ненужные. Как мяч на нижней полке, который Рё так и не трогал после того, как забрал от родителей.

Широгане-сан очень удивился, узнав, что Ито Сакура — мужчина. Долго рассматривал наброски, похвалил технику и органичность поз. Он приступил к работе в конце недели, когда Рё готовил чистовую версию новой главы, с первым баскетбольным матчем. Ассистентки были очень рады видеть в своих рядах ещё одного мужчину, и пару вечеров Рё провел в приятной атмосфере шуток и незлобных подколов. «Это люди моего круга, — думал он. — С ними мне и предстоит общаться, пока не выйду на пенсию. Мангака не может позволить себе такую роскошь — проводить время не за рабочим местом».

Он всегда рисовал без спешки, предоставляя раскадровки за месяц, а то и за полтора до конечного срока. Редактор приветствовал такой подход; это позволяло не торопясь поработать над всеми деталями. Минусом было только то, что история в голове Рё уходила далеко вперёд, и ему приходилось каждый раз себя останавливать, чтобы не наспойлерить в блоге.

— А еще Сакурай-сан отлично готовит, — сообщила Хошино Широгане-сану на ухо так, что её услышали все остальные. — И совсем не поддаётся нашим чарам.

Ассистентки рассмеялись, а Рё пригрозил им пером. В своей команде он был самым младшим и совсем не возражал, когда над ним вот так беззлобно подшучивали.

— Я думаю, сердце Сакурай-сана разбито на тысячи осколков, чтобы у каждой из его читательниц была хотя бы небольшая его частичка, — ввернул Широгане.

Девушки одобрительно зашумели, а Рё поблагодарил за добрые слова. Знал бы Широгане, что оказался не так уж неправ. Но, с другой стороны, не было бы сердце Рё разбито, мангака Ито Сакура никогда бы не появилась на свет.

Ассистенты разошлись ближе к десяти. Рё прибрал со столов, с удивлением отметив, что скоро понедельник. За работой время всегда летело незаметно, а сезоны сменяли друг друга один за другим. Календарь был расписан на полгода вперед и состоял не из недель и месяцев, а сроков сдачи раскадровок, черновой и чистовой версии очередной главы.

Рё вышел на балкон, вдохнув влажный после июльского дождя воздух. Прогноз передавал на вторник-среду сильный тайфун, поэтому с главой следовало разобраться до этого времени. И закупиться продуктами на всякий случай.

Запищал дверной звонок. Наверное, кто-то из ассистентов вернулся что-то забрать.

Ре открыл дверь и с удивлением замер, увидев Вакамацу.

— Все мангаки такие шумные? — вместо приветствия спросил он, хмуря брови.

— Обычно нет. Сегодня у всех было хорошее настроение, — осторожно ответил Рё.

— Пойдем выпьем, — кивнул Вакамацу куда-то себе за спину.

— Я плохо переношу алкоголь.

— Слушай, Сакурай, хватит отнекиваться, я всё равно не отвяжусь. Нам надо поговорить! Но у тебя дома не получится, потому что я опять залипну на этой твоей... манге, а у меня мышь в холодильнике повесилась и пиво закончилось. А разговор предстоит долгий. Так что переодевайся и пошли найдем где бы пожрать и выпить! — Вакамацу орал, как в старшей школе.

«Соседи скоро полицию вызовут», — подумал Рё и вздохнул.

— Хорошо. Я сейчас.

Он взял с собой немного денег, сунул в карман джинсов ключи и запер дверь. Вакамацу ждал, прислонившись к стене и скрестив руки на груди.

Подходящее заведение отыскалось неподалеку. Дорогое, но кормили там вполне прилично, а пиво пришлось по вкусу даже Рё. Он осилил два бокала, а когда поднялся, чтобы отойти в туалет, понял, что ноги не держат.

Когда он вернулся, Вакамацу задумчиво жевал копченые кольца кальмара.

— Прости, что не позвал вчера играть. На работе был завал, — совершенно серьезно сказал он, и Рё даже поверил, что причина была именно в этом. — Начало лета — тяжелый сезон для нас. Все хотят успеть до июльской жары, а потом остаются только работы по внутренней отделке помещения... С кондиционером. А, прости, — он вздрогнул. — Когда устаю, начинаю думать вслух.

— Вакамацу-сан, вы хотели поговорить. — Рё чувствовал небольшое головокружение и хотел побыстрее добраться домой.

— Снова ты со своим кейго, Сакурай.

— Извините, — пробормотал он и пригубил из нового бокала.

— Как ты это понял?

Рё удивленно посмотрел на Вакамацу. Показалось, или тот действительно смутился?

— Ну, что тебя привлекают мужчины. Как понял?

Рё окинул взглядом бар — сумрак скрадывал лица, мерный шум голосов убаюкивал, из колонок играл ненавязчивый джаз. А почему бы и нет? Что он, собственно, терял?

— В старшей школе. Когда делал наброски баскетбольных приёмов. Осознал, что считаю мужское тело более привлекательным, чем женское. Сначала думал, что в исключительно эстетическом плане, но...

— Почему я ничего не понял? — На лице Вакамацу появилось странное выражение — любопытство или жадность, в полумраке бара не было видно.

— Никто не понял. Я и сам толком не знал, пока не встретил Ши... На третьем году влюбился в парня, у нас были отношения, которые закончились вместе со школой.

— И ты после этого стал рисовать свою мангу?

— Не сразу. Отец хотел, чтобы я наследовал наш бизнес, так что пару месяцев я учился на фармацевта, как и планировалось. А потом пересекся с Аомине. «Знаешь, Рё, когда мне хреново, я играю в баскет. Делаю то, что люблю больше всего» — сказал он. Я сделал раскадровки, смог перенести все свои чувства на бумагу. — Рё улыбнулся, вспоминая, как нервничал и ёрзал, пока редактор просматривал наброски. — Мне предложили выпустить сингл на сорок страниц, родители увидели чистовой вариант, и...

— Да уж. Хреново тебе пришлось. 

Рё завороженно смотрел на ползущую по бокалу каплю:

— Поэтому я ни о чем не жалею.

Вакамацу одобрительно хмыкнул, а потом вдруг подобрался:

— Подожди, Сакурай. Ты что, думал, я не захочу с тобой общаться из-за этого, что ли? Ты отлично рисуешь! Ну, лучше бы ты, конечно, рисовал девчонок и сиськи, а не члены, но... Дело твое. Я так рад был, когда узнал, что ты живешь в соседней квартире, а ты взял и... Я, черт возьми, был твоим капитаном! — Вакамацу осушил свою кружку. — И никакая фигня не в силах сломать настоящую мужскую... Дружбу! — пафосно закончил он, хлопнув ладонью по столешнице.

Джаз кружил под потолком, визгливой нотой саксофона въедаясь прямо в мозг. Рё закрыл лицо ладонями и рассмеялся. Громко, от души. В кои-то веки ему было плевать на окружающих и совсем не хотелось извиняться. Он чувствовал себя таким никчёмным, что хотелось кричать на весь мир. Разбить этот чёртов бокал светлого пива, который он никак не мог влить в себя, перевернуть стол на Вакамацу...

Рё был зол. Он был пьян. Нужно было уходить домой, пока не поздно.

— Дружба? — спросил он, когда убрал от лица ладони. — А что, если я воспринимаю вас совсем не как друга, Вакамацу-сан?

Он вытащил из заднего кармана деньги и бросил на столик, не глядя.

Пол мерно покачивался, а ступеньки танцевали, норовя выскочить из-под ног. На улице стало чуть легче. Рё вобрал в себя влажный летний воздух и медленно выдохнул, слушая, как стучат в голове молоточки.

— И совсем я немного выпил, какого же?.. — пробормотал он и качнулся в сторону.

Его подхватили чужие руки.

— Здорово я тебя напоил, а, Сакурай? — выдохнул Вакамацу прямо в ухо.

— Я домой! — заявил Рё.

— Я тоже. Нам по пути.

Конечно, им по пути, они же живут на одной площадке. А если расчертить её под баскетбольное поле, квартира Вакамацу будет как раз там, где место центрового, а квартира Рё, там...

Он помотал головой. Так не пойдет, нужно протрезветь и самостоятельно переставлять ноги, а не висеть на Вакамацу, который пахнет копчеными кальмарами и дождем.

— Знаешь, Сакурай, — сказал тот. — Я много думал. Так много, что выглушил дома всё пиво. А когда додумал, понял, что...

Вакамацу вдруг остановился. Пришлось остановиться и Рё. Хорошо хоть не под фонарем.

— И что вы… что ты понял, Вакамацу?

Облака неслись над их головами, низкие, тяжелые, раскрашивая ночь густыми чернилами. Рё вздрогнул, когда к его губам что-то прикоснулось.

«Палец», — понял он, глядя в серьезные и совершенно трезвые глаза.

— Что готов был прикончить Аомине, когда он тебя объедал. Что орал, как псих, когда этот урод закидывал на тебя свои руки. — Вакамацу вдруг крепко его обнял, прижимая к себе. — Сакурай, я тебя сейчас поцелую, а ты обещай, что не сбежишь.

Да куда сбегать, если они живут совсем рядом? Рё прижался губами к подбородку Вакамацу и счастливо вздохнул. Он чувствовал себя героем собственной манги — немного наивным, но целеустремлённым, с ворохом неразрешимых проблем и большой любовью в конце истории.

«Поцелуй — отличное окончание первой главы, — подумал он. — Во второй можно рассказать о развитии отношений, к третьей — нарисовать рейтинговую сцену». 

Но самое главное — чутьё мангаки подсказывало ему, что эту историю ждал хэппи-энд.


End file.
